Captain America: The Animated Series Season 1 4
The Invaders: Part Two is the fourth episode of Captain America: The Animated Series. It features Bucky coming to terms with his and Toro's first solo mission. Plot Previously on Captain America: The Animated Series Peggy Carter: You know who Howard Stark is right? Steve Rogers: Of course. Peggy Carter: He’s creating you a new shield! Peggy Carter: I called him up, and he said that he would gladly do it! Peggy Carter: You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you? Steve Rogers: This is the longest conversation I’ve had with one. Women aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on. Peggy Carter: You must have danced? Steve Rogers: Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn’t seem to matter that much. Figured I’d wait. Peggy Carter: For what? Steve Rogers: The right partner. Howard Stark: [Morning, by a glass chamber, Stark examines the Hydra cartridge] Emission signature is unusual. Alpha and beta ray neutral. Though I doubt Rogers picked up on that. Seems harmless enough. Hard to see what all the fuss is about. [He removes a glowing pellet. The blast sends Stark and his engineer flying across the room.] Write that down. Pvt. Lorraine: The women of America, they owe you their thanks. And uh…seeing as they’re not here. [drags him to the corner of the office and kisses him] Peggy Carter: walks in Captain! [Steve and Pvt. Lorraine separate] We’re ready for you. If you’re not otherwise occupied. [annoyed, she turns and walks ahead] Steve Rogers: Agent Carter, wait. Peggy Carter: Looks like finding a partner wasn’t that hard after all. Steve Rogers: Peggy, that’s not what you thought it was. Peggy Carter: I don’t think anything, Captain. Not one thing. You always wanted to be soldier and now you are. Just like all the rest. Steve Rogers: Well, what about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven’t been... fondue-ing? Peggy Carter: [she turns to look at him] You still don’t know a bloody thing about women! Peggy Carter: [as Steve is checking out the shield made out of Vibranium] You quite finished, Mr. Stark? I’m sure the Captain has some unfinished business. Steve Rogers: [holds up the Vibranium shield against him] What do you think? [Peggy picks up gun and shoots it at Steve as he quickly holds up the shield to protect himself] [The bullets fell on the floor and were dented and bent up] Peggy Carter: Yes. I think it works. [she puts the gun down and walks out of the lab, Steve and Howard looking at her stunned] Steve Rogers: I had some ideas about the uniform. [gives Stark a piece of paper] Howard Stark: it Whatever you want, pal. Col. Phillips: OK, girls! Our men spotted a man who’s been stealing HYDRA technology. He apparently lives in Atlantis and has underwater telepathy. Col. Phillips: His name is Namor The Sub-Mariner. I’d recommend checking him out. [He tossed Bucky and Cap scuba gear] Howard: Here, you can take my least favorite submarine. [In Bucky’s eyes it had more technology than he had ever seen] Namor: [He flew towards Bucky and pinned him against a wall with his arm around Bucky’s neck] Now I have come here to get that technology back and save your life. That could kill your people more than anyone has before. And I will keep fighting to save your people. I won’t fight you....but I will if I have to....for your own people. Bucky and Namor: [They couldn’t lift it up, but one of the lasers shot Bucky’s mask as he was struggling to breathe. Namor called his Atlanteans to help] Atlanteans: [They all tried to help him lift it but technology started to glow and it started to come together and formed into a treasure chest] [The scene moved in slow motion] [He walked out the submarine and swam in the water, took off his mask, put it on Bucky’s mouth, took the chest, swam out the water, swam fast and took it far away as he used his shield to help lift it as Bucky, the Atlanteans, and Namor helped. The HYDRA tech blew up and Cap blocked it with his shield absorbing the blast. The Atlanteans, Bucky, and Namor swam the Captain’s unconscious body to their health room] Atlanteans: [They all clapped for Captain America] Namor: We will assist you in any way and we will take down those HYDRA demons! Bucky: Ya know, Cap and I are building a team. It’s called the Invaders. So far we’ve had the Human Torch, the android, and Toro join the team. We could use an aquatic member. Captain America: What? [He said confused] Bucky: Remember Cap? Captain America: Umm.... Bucky: He’s an old man anyways. Probably forgot from all that water. Namor: I will gladly join your clan. And all 300 members of my Atlantean race! Bucky: Hey the more the merr- Captain America: I think we’ll stick with the five of us and call the Atlanteans anytime we need help! Namor: Well let’s head to the human world and meet your team of....Invaders. -----------___________________________________________________________________ [Intro Theme Plays] Toro: You said what?! Bucky: Me, you, Torch, and Cap! Toro: Bucky! Bucky: Look! You and I know what HYDRA is doing. If we can get a fire and water person, another fire person, a gadget/agile member and a strict, firm, inspirational leader?! Come on Toro. [That’s when Jim Hammond walked into the room] Jim Hammond: Hey Tom- [He then saw Bucky] Oh, Bucky? [He looked at Toro with a concerned face] Bucky: I’m assuming you’re the Human Torch. Jim Hammond: Yes, thanks to Toro [He looked at Toro with a angry look] Bucky: Well we’re assembling a team and Human Torch (Android): NO! Bucky: Why? Human Torch: Toro and I are a good enough team. [That’s when immediately, HYDRA tanks came and attacked Toro and The Human Torch’s place] Human Torch: What the heck? Toro: What’s going on? Bucky: [That’s when he realized a tracking device was on him] Oh boy... Human Torch: Stand behind me! [He created a force field and launched it at the tanks] [Hitler, HYDRA, and Nazi soldiers came out with the help of the Red Skull and Zola, and Baron Heinrich Zemo came out] Toro and Human Torch: ZEMO! Bucky: Who? Human Torch: That’s our arch enemy. Toro: Is that Hitler? Hitler: [He pulled out his pistol and fired it] [Bucky threw a grenade as the bullet hit the grenade and the villains couldn’t see past that. Torch and Toro absorbed the blast and fired it back at them destroying multiple tank knocking down enemies] [Meanwhile at the base] Namor: So when shall we meet your clan? Col. Phillips: Listen here, kiddos. HYDRA has a full assault attacking a certain location. Captain America: Give me the GPS. [He got on his motorcycle and drove away as Namor flew after him and other Army agents followed after him] Hey, Namor! This is my clan! Namor: Interesting [They arrived at the situation and the war grew bigger] Baron Zemo: If it isn’t the famous Captain America I’ve heard of! [Explosions, and people fighting can be seen and heard in the background] Captain America: And who are you? Baron Zemo: Heinrich Zemo. Captain America: Why are you working with Skull? Zemo: We have a common threat. Captain America: Who? Zemo: YOU! [He attacked Cap with his sword as they both fought, he then kicked Cap in the face, but was then hit by the shield and was launched far away] Captain America: Now that that’s- [He senses went off as he realized that Zemo was aiming his gun at him. Cap jumped in the air, spinning, and dodged it, but a soldier was shot and immediately disintegrated] Oh my God! Namor: [He flew towards Zemo with his trident in hand and attacked Zemo with it] I've got this, Captain! Go back out there and try to take down as many as you can! [Zemo and Namor fought with their melee weapons. Zemo thrust his sword to Namor, but it snapped and broke into little pieces on impact] Zemo: How?! Namor: [He shot a blast at Zemo from his trident knocking Zemo back, making him fall to the ground on his back groaning in pain] Red Skull: Zola! That ray you’ve been working on! Fire it! Arnim Zola: At who? Red Skull: [He had an evil smirk] Aim it at the Captain. Arnim Zola: [He fired his gun at Captain America and Cap dropped his shield and his eyes turned yellow and he turned into a rage and starting fighting the army soldiers as his mind was taken control of] Bucky: Cap?! Captain America: [He picked up his shield, threw it, and knocked out Namor with ease] Human Torch: What’s going on? Bucky: I’m not sure Toro: [As he was flying through the air, he realized that Cap’s eyes were yellow] His eyes are yellow! Red Skull: Zola! Fire it again! But wait until Cap beats them up a little, I will have fun enjoying this. Captain America: [He threw his shield knocking Toro out the sky making him crash on a tank] Human Torch: No! [Through an act of rage he shot beam at Captain America] [Cap blocked it and redirected the laser towards Bucky. Although Bucky dodged it, the impact still knocked him back] Red Skull: Now, Zola! Arnim Zola: [He fired the gun, taking over the Torch's mind] [He then starting shooting blasts at Bucky] Toro: [He picked up Bucky and saved him] Bucky: Thanks, pal. Human Torch and Captain America: [They both ran after the two as Torch took to the skies] Bucky: How are we supposed to fight our mentors? Toro: I have a plan! [He threw Bucky towards Torch, but Torch dodged him. Bucky threw knives at Torch's feet getting his attention making him fly towards Bucky. Bucky put on a mask so he wouldn’t lose air. Toro got the attention of Namor. Namor slammed his trident to the ground and used his trident energy and some of his own energy to create water to put out the Torch's flame] Red Skull and Zola: NO! Zola: [He fired the gun at Toro, Bucky, and Namor] [Torch caught Bucky and landed him safely on the ground. They surrounded the army soldiers until a gushing wind hit Cap’s shield launching him into the truck Skull and Zola were behind] [The woman revealed herself to be Miss America] Miss America: Stay down, before this has to get any worse! [One of the HYDRA Agents fired a bullet but she caught it and punched him, launching him into the sky] Captain America: [He got up recovering and went to go fight her, but she was stronger and quicker and knocked the sense into him making the mind control go away] Red Skull: No! Zola! Fire it a- [Before he could finish both Zola and Skull were knocked out by Cap’s shield. Miss America picked up a tank, broke it in two, and threw it at HYDRA Agents creating explosions and launching them back] Miss America: [While she couldn’t break the gun, she made the effects wear off as Namor, Toro, Torch, and Bucky weren’t being controlled anymore] [More HYDRA Agents came surrounding them. The agents woke up Zemo, Zola, and Skull] Bucky: Who’s she? Miss America: I’m Miss America! Human Torch: So we have a Captain America and a Miss America? Namor: What a perfect clan! Toro: What are we supposed to do now? Captain America: Work as a team. [The six heroes gathered in a circle ready to take on the villains. As the villains cocked their guns, the Human Torch created smoke using his fire abilities] Zemo: Where’d they go? [A shockwave caused by Miss America knocked all the villains back. Namor and Torch each shot blasts at the villains] Red Skull: They’re teaming up! Namor: [He found a water source and controlled it as he sprayed it on Zola’s gun] Zola: No! Toro: [He shot 6 flames at HYDRA Agents making their suits catch on fire while Bucky shot at them] Zemo: Hammond! [He kicked the Human Torch, knocking him on the ground, but Zemo was immediately hit by a flying and flaming Toro, creating an explosion knocking Zemo back] Captain America: [He found Skull] Hey, Skull! Round two! Red Skull: Just because you have a new shield, Captain, makes you think you can beat me now? Captain America: Let’s just say I’ve had a little bit of practice. [Both fought well but Cap had the edge because of his extra training, as he used a mix of fighting skills from karate to judo] Red Skull: What the...? How? Captain America: Let’s just say I can learn things quicker than most humans. Red Skull: No! How did you learn those moves?! Captain America: Let’s just say I got a little help from a friend. Red Skull: You!- Captain America: [He knocked him out with his shield] [He looked around and had seen the bodies of multiple HYDRA Soldiers] Captain America: We can’t just leave these guys here. Human Torch: So what are we going to do with them? Miss America and Namor: I can carry them. Miss America: I have the strength of a thousand men. Namor: I’m not sure what my strength is, but let me demonstrate. [He picked up 3 HYDRA tanks with ease] Captain America: OK, got it. [20 minutes later] Captain America: Where’d you guys put them? Miss America: Underneath their base. Bucky: You know where their base is? How? Miss America: I was one of the people there when you and Toro attacked it. Toro: We could’ve used your help. Miss America: I know. I just was undercover and when you guys came, I wanted to see what you were all about. Namor: This was a wonderful battle. Shall we do it again sometime? Captain America: Why don’t we do it all the time? Human Torch: What do you mean? Captain America: What if we really became a team? You saw how successful they were. We couldn't just beat them all alone if we wouldn’t have worked together. Bucky and Toro: She could’ve. [They both pointed at Miss America] Miss America: Actually guys, Cap has a point there. I wouldn’t have been able to take down all of them. Captain America: We can unite together. We can be something bigger. Think about it. Look at the world, look at the war! We need to stick together if we ever have a chance of saving it. Human Torch: No. Toro and I can already do this ourselves. If we band together, how’s that going to make much of a difference? Alone we can take down foes. Captain America: Now that Skull and Zemo have teamed up, that might be a little bit harder to do. Especially if Hitler is on their side. Toro: I’m with Cap on this one. Namor: I thought you guys were already a team. Miss America: We are. And we always will be. [Namor, Toro, Bucky, and Miss America all stood beside Cap] Captain America: Come on, Torch, we need you. You’ll be part of something bigger. We can be our own team. With your flames of justice, with Namor’s roaring waves, Miss America’s incredible strength, Bucky’s stealth, Toro’s speed, and my leadership we can invade HYDRA. We can be unstoppable we can be-, we can be-, Bucky: Invaders. Human Torch: [He smiled] You had me at Flames of Justice. I’m in. [The episode ends with the 6 heroes walking with the sun behind them as it’s dawn as the credits are shown with the ending theme playing in the background. The episode pauses on that scene and words show up saying] RIP STAN LEE (1922-2018) RIP STEVE DITKO (1927-2018) RIP JACK KIRBY (1917-1994) Category:Earth-6160 Category:Thomas Raymond (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Jim Hammond (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Adolf Hitler (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Namor McKenzie (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Chester Phillips (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Heinrich Zemo (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Arnim Zola (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Madeline Joyce (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Invaders (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Captain America: The Animated Series Season One Category:Captain America: The Animated Series 1940's Arc Category:Captain America: The Animated Series episodes Category:Created by Rangerfan14